


Detroit; Become Free

by Lena_Raven26



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Depression, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Past Character Death, Post-Battle for Detroit (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Post-Peaceful Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Older Brothers, Protective Siblings, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena_Raven26/pseuds/Lena_Raven26
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed, Kara & Luther & Alice Williams (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/North (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 5





	Detroit; Become Free

Deep howls came from the wooded land behind the dark house. Hunting dogs coming out early in the morning, although there was no reason to do so anymore. Montana was the most stable place in the United States so far. Still ridden with the feelings of dread, especially coming from the newfound future. But that wasn't the only thing with dread currently.   
  
Gavin Reed, the youngest brother in the Reed family, was sitting by his window. Looking out into the forest. The sun was soon to start it's rise, yet it wasn't quite ready. It was at the time where the sky was still black, and the stars still twinkled, yet there was the faintest smell of life. Where you could hear the evil run back into the depths of night, and escape from day. Where the edge of the horizon had the thinnest line of orange.   
  
It's what his sister called "no mans time". When no one was allowed to see such deathly beauty. Or better yet, when no one wanted to.   
  
As Gavin rubbed his head, trying not to let sleep overwhelm him once again, a slow creek came from the door. He knew who it was quickly, seeming as no one ever entered his room unless it was himself or a girl he brought in behind his parents back. But there was one person who always seemed to end up there. Sitting on his bed. With excited eyes and a bright smile. His little step sister, Lila, was there once again.   
  
"You alright, kid?" Gavin croaked, his voice slow with sleep. His hair was ruffled and long, reaching to the ends of his neck, and fluffing over the side of his face.   
  
Lila's light brown hair took in the almost gone moonlight. Her eyebrow quirked before answering, jumping up on the window edge next to him.   
  
"Yeah, just tired."   
  
Gavin laughed. Even though he was only 18, his voice was as deep as anything. It was rich and old fashion. But it brought comfort to her in a way.   
  
"Then what in the fuck are you doing here?" He asked, seeing her shivers from the cold morning air.   
  
Lila smiled, "I was worried about you."   
  
Gavin shook his head and laughed, throwing his feet back to the inside of the room, "Alright, whatcha so worried about?"   
  
Looking over to his little sister, Lila's eyes glazed with seriousness, which signaled him to stop his bullshit and listen.   
  
"I just-" she paused, looking down at the floor, "I just don't want you to forget about me when you leave..."   
  
It was quite strange to hear that from her. To see Lila on the verge of tears, in the light darkness, with a big heart on her pajama shirt sleeve. Gavin forgot she was a child. 13 years old, still with hope and passion. There was something so off putting about it. So very wrong.   
  
"Oh kid..." he said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "You're the only person in this place who gives a shit about anything but themselves, of course I won't forget you."   
  
A couple of tears escaped her eyes, which then made Lila latch on to his body. The two never really hugged in front of people, yet here, in the sight of "no mans time" they could do such acts. Acts that good siblings would do.   
  
Gavin hugged her back, giving a deep breath, then sighing in grief. Gavin was leaving next week to Detroit. Although he'd start out as a beat cop, Gavin was determined. He was gonna become a Detective. Now he didn't have to be the youngest or the best, but he wanted to be. He needed to be, for himself.   
  
And for Lila.   
  
"I'm gonna...I'm-" Gavin tried to spit out. That he was going to miss his sister. But a thought kept running through his head.   
  
Lila leaned into his chest more, gathering in the scent of musk and fire wood. She'd grown used to his shirtless body during the nights and mornings, and although usually she'd have a joke or a fake attitude about it, right now she kept quiet. At least he had a jacket on.   
  
Gavin swiped a hand through his hair, "Hey uh...kid?" Gavin asked.   
  
"Hm?" Lila responded, her sound of question being muffled, even though she was pulling back from his hug.   
  
"How many kids run away from home, per year?"   
  
Lila laughed, wiping away tears as she leaned against the window edge, "Aren't you supposed to know this stuff, Mr. Detective?"  
  
"I know, fucker." Gavin retorted, "I just wanna hear you say it."   
  
Lila sighed, rubbing her hands together, "Approximately 2.8 million. Mostly of the age of 10 to 14. Why?"  
  
"Cause I think it's about time you join the group."  
  
  
  
  



End file.
